mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Стенограммы/Дэринг Ду уходит?
Русская стенограмма = :Новостной пони: Доброе утро, Пинки Пай! Держи свою "Понивилльскую хронику"! :Пинки Пай: Потрясающе! Обожаю читать о счастливых событиях! Хорошо быть пони, которая в курсе всех новостей, знаешь ли! Отсюда столько можно почерпнуть! :Радуга Дэш: Ах... По мне, так это кипа нудной чепухи. :Пинки Пай: Значит, новый кустарник в саду замка - по твоему, нудная чепуха? :Радуга Дэш: Скука. :Пинки Пай: Как насчëт... "Остановлено нашествие параспрайтов в Филидельфии". Это отличная новость! :Радуга Дэш: Ах... Очередная шумиха вокруг очередной истории с параспрайтами. :Пинки Пай: читает "Лапша - официальное блюдо Винеаполиса". "А. К. Ирлинг прекращает писать". "Выборы в Клаусдейле: накал страстей вокруг кандидата". :Радуга Дэш: Что?! Ну-ка, покажи! :Пинки Пай: Не знала, что ты так интересуешься политикой. :Радуга Дэш: Нет, вот это! Это не может быть правдой! :Пинки Пай: Я бы тоже не выбрала лапшу официальным блюдом Винеаполиса, но так уж решили. :Радуга Дэш: Нет, Пинки! Не могу поверить, что величайшая писательница и искательница приключений всех времëн А. К. Ирлинг оставляет профессию! :песня :Пинки Пай: A. К. Ирлинг ушла из профессии! Только сегодня! Уверена, что она будет рада гостям? :Радуга Дэш: А. К. Ирлинг не перестала бы писать просто так! Возможно, что-то случилось! Надо убедиться, что с ней всë в порядке. :Пинки Пай: Хорошо! тишина Эй, ты ведь спешишь не для того, чтобы узнать, пишет ли она новые книги о Дэринг Ду? :Радуга Дэш: Конечно нет! Но и это не помешает. Вперëд! :в дверь :Радуга Дэш: Э... Может, еë нет дома? Возможно, она пошла к главному редактору "Понивилльской хроники", чтобы исправить опечатку. :Пинки Пай: Нет, она дома. :Радуга Дэш: Откуда знаешь? :Пинки Пай: Она сидит внутри грустная и одинокая. :Радуга Дэш: Ах! Я знала! С ней что-то произошло! в дверь А. К.! :Пинки Пай: Она испускает тяжëлый вздох. Склоняет голову в отчаянии. Потрясает копытом и клянëт небеса за то, что ничего уже не повторится. Почему?! Почему с ней это случилось?! :Радуга Дэш: Что? :Пинки Пай: Неважно. На этот раз она просто потянулась. Хи-хи! :Радуга Дэш: А. К., это мы, Радуга Дэш и Пинки Пай! Твои друзья! :открывается :Радуга Дэш: О нет! Кто-то снова обшарил твой коттедж и украл древнюю таинственную реликвию, ключ к спасению всей Эквестрии?! :Пинки Пай: Ууу, как блестит! :Э. К. Ирлинг: Ах... :закрывается :Э. К. Ирлинг: Ох... У меня ничего не украли. :Радуга Дэш: Может кто-то шантажирует тебя и вынуждает уйти из профессии? Потому что если кто-то... :Э. К. Ирлинг: Нет! Ничего такого. :Радуга Дэш: Так ты просто прекращаешь писать и уезжаешь? ПОЧЕМУ?! ТЫ?! ЭТО?! ДЕЛАЕШЬ?! :Э. К. Ирлинг: Я уже всë объяснила журналистам "Понивилльской хроники". :Радуга Дэш: Ты серьëзно?! читает "Вчера писательница А. К. Ирлинг объявила: следующий роман из серии "Дэрин Ду и проклятья гробницы фараона" станет последним. Ирлинг собирается уйти из профессии". Это ничего не объясняет! :Э. К. Ирлинг: Ой... :Радуга Дэш: Здесь всего лишь сказано, что ты прекращаешь писать, но большинство пони не знают, что ты и есть Дэринг Ду, и твои истории настоящие! То есть смысл в том, что ты перестанешь быть Дэринг Ду! Но не говоришь, почему! :Пинки Пай: Конечно, если ты не хочешь рассказывать, мы не обидимся, А. К. Как твои друзья мы всë понимаем. Верно, Радуга Дэш? :Радуга Дэш: О... да. Мы лишь пришли убедиться, что ты в порядке, поэтому мы и хотели узнать, что происходит. :Э. К. Ирлинг: Если правда хотите знать... Мой последний поход привëл меня в деревню на юге Эквестрии, где я увидела это. :Пинки Пай: читает "Вопиющие следы разрушений. Дэринг Ду уничтожила целую рыночную площадь". :Радуга Дэш: читает "Отважная или страшная? Местная разбойница Дэринг Ду стала причиной ужасного фиаско". :Пинки Пай: читает "Дэринг Ду загнала быка в посудную лавку во время погони..." :Э. К. Ирлинг: Довольно! Все пони, которым я пыталась помочь, злы на меня. :Пинки Пай: Это неправда. Они злы не на А. К. Ирлинг, они злы на Дэринг Ду. :Э. К. Ирлинг: Мои книги не продают в Южной Эквестрии. Местные пони не знают, кто такая А. К. Ирлинг. Они знают только Дэринг Ду. И похоже, от неë больше вреда, чем пользы. :Пинки Пай: Думаю это хорошо, что А. К. Ирлинг выглядит совершенно иначе. :Радуга Дэш: Значит, нужно всего-лишь пойти в ту деревню и объяснить пони, что это всë неправда! :Пинки Пай: Проще простого! :Э. К. Ирлинг: Но дело в том, что... всë это правда. :Радуга Дэш и Пинки Пай: Что?! :Э. К. Ирлинг: Я была так поглощена спасением бесценной реликвий и борьбой со злодеями, что не задумывалась, какие разрушения после себя оставляю. :Пинки Пай: Значит, ты правда попала в переплëт. Но почему всë это происходит сейчас? :Э. К. Ирлинг: Ах... Полагаю, пони это просто надоело. В любом случае я завязала с приключениями - на деле и в книгах. :Радуга Дэш: Да ладно! Кроме тех пони, что недовольны, найдëтся сотня, которые знают, что ты героиня! :Э. К. Ирлинг: Я так не думаю, Дэш. :Радуга Дэш: Тогда, может, отправимся в эту деревню... Сомнамбула и убедимся сами? :Э. К. Ирлинг: Из этих статей и так понятно, что чувствуют жители деревни. :Пинки Пай: Но если мы там побываем, пони смогут сказать тебе лично, как они уважают тебя. :Радуга Дэш: И что все эти статьи на самом деле куча мусора! :Э. К. Ирлинг: Ты правда так думаешь? :Радуга Дэш: Я это знаю! Всë, пошли. :Э. К. Ирлинг: Ах... :музыка :Радуга Дэш: У-у! Как же здесь здорово! Прямо как в деревне из твоей последней книги, где Дэринг Ду вырывает злосчастную диадему у дикой банды, которая преследует еë по пустыне. :Э. К. Ирлинг: Немудрено. Целая глава написана на основе моих приключений здесь, в Сомнамбуле. :Пинки Пай: О чëм она? Нет, стой, не говори. Я передумала! Расскажи! :Радуга Дэш: Дэринг Ду расстроила план Аусотля по разделению реликвий сестринской короны. Если бы не Дэринг Ду, этот край окутала бы вечная ночь! И целая деревушка Сомнамбула ушла бы под землю! :Пинки Пай: А! Хе! Невозможно, чтобы здешние пони не считали тебя героиней. :Радуга Дэш: Сама убедись! старому жеребцу Добрый день, мистер. Я хотела бы, чтобы вы рассказали мне о пони по имени Дэринг Ду. Слышала, она храбрая великолепная героиня. :Старый жеребец: Дэринг Ду? О да, она великолепна... Великолепно ломает телеги с яблоками!... :хруст :Старый жеребец: ...и бесценные священные статуи! :Доктор Кабаллерон: Действительно. Дэринг Ду - это напасть, уничтожающая всë, к чему прикасается. :соглашаются :Радуга Дэш: Что? Нет! Дэринг Ду - это не напасть, а как раз наоборот! :Э. К. Ирлинг: Ах... Ну я же пыталась вам объяснить: возвращение сюда - это ошибка! :Радуга Дэш: Да брось, А. К.! Нам попался неудачный пример! Всего-то один разгневанный пони! :Пинки Пай: Два разгневанных пони! :Э. К. Ирлинг: Это неважно. Мне не следовало с вами идти. Отправляйтесь по домам! :Радуга Дэш: Вперëд, нужно догнать еë! :Пинки Пай: Ну, не знаю. Похоже, она правда не хочет, чтобы кто-то ей мешал. :Радуга Дэш: Но мы должны еë убедить, что пони действительно еë ценят! Как еë друг я должна заставить еë в это поверить! :Радуга Дэш: У! Смотри, Пинки! Это же гостиница "Лад". Дэринг Ду всегда там останавливается. Тогда, выходит, там должны быть пони, которые любят Дэринг Ду! Вдруг они нам помогут! :Пинки Пай: нюхает Ммм... Мой нос говорит мне, что пора отведать маффинов! :звонок :Радуга Дэш: Ну хоть кто-нибудь! :Пинки Пай: У-у! Какая утончëнная! Я поговорю с ней. Миссис Тротсворс Добрый вечер вам, мадам! Мы лишь усталые путники, скромно просящие поведать им об одной таинственной особе, что останавливается здесь. :Миссис Тротсворс: Южная Эквестрия! Не понимаю, о чëм вы. :Пинки Пай: Это правда, что здесь бывает Дэринг Ду? :Миссис Тротсворс: Ха! Еë здесь больше не хотят видеть! :Радуга Дэш: Почему? :Миссис Тротсворс: В прошлый раз, когда я сдала этой негоднице комнату, она так спешила быстрее отсюда скрыться, что даже не оплатила счëт. :Радуга Дэш: Но... :Миссис Тротсворс: А после объявилась банда головорезов, которая разнесла половину комнат! Похоже, их она довела ещё больше, чем меня! :Радуга Дэш: Нет-нет, вы всë не так поняли. :Миссис Тротсворс: Ха! С чего ты взяла? :Радуга Дэш: Дэринг Ду пыталась спасти всех пони от проклятья злосчастной диадемы Ксилати! Она так спешила только потому, что ей нужно было вернуть тиару Тиатлаля до того, как сработает проклятье! Пинки Пай Глава семнадцать. :Миссис Тротсворс: Всë это больше напоминает выдумку, в которую очень трудно поверить, потому что Дэринг Ду - негодяйка, да ещë и воровка! Каждый год пони приносят драгоценные глопазы к деревенской статуе Сомнамбулы в надежде на хорошее будущее. У этого бедного парня только вчера Дэринг Ду похитила его глопазовое ожерелье! :Радуга Дэш: Хм... :Радуга Дэш и Пинки Пай: Ах! Здесь А. К.! :Доктор Кабаллерон: Дэринг Ду разрушила нашу деревню и украла драгоценные глопазы! Если она вернëтся, мы должны сделать так, чтобы она об этом пожалела! Все, кто согласен со мной, встречаемся завтра у статуи! :соглашаются :Э. К. Ирлинг: Ах... Теперь меня обвиняют в том, чего я не делала. Зачем мне у них воровать? :Пинки Пай: Они невероятно злобные! Но мы ведь всë равно останемся на ночь? жуёт Потому что я уже съела все бесплатные мини-маффины. хихикает :Радуга Дэш: Послушай, А. К., давай как следует поспим, а утром мы всë уладим. Обещаю! :шепчятся :Э. К. Ирлинг: Зря я пришла сюда, Радуга Дэш. Ничего у нас не выйдет. :Радуга Дэш: Конечно выйдет! Мне лишь всего-лишь нужно забраться туда и объяснить всем пони, как они неправы! :Пинки Пай: Да. А потом я скажу, ну, что она говорила... :Э. К. Ирлинг: Ах... Да уж, проще простого. :Пинки Пай: Именно! :Доктор Кабаллерон: Вот они! Руины вашей... то есть нашей статуи Сомнамбулы! Теперь, когда Дэринг Ду еë разрушила, скажите, куда мы будем вешать наши глопазы?! : Случайный житель деревни 1: Да, она ходячая проблема! Угроза для нашей деревни! Разбойница! : Случайный житель деревни 2: У нас нет ни одного глопазов, потому что их украла Дэринг Ду! :орут :Радуга Дэш: Дэринг Ду никогда бы ничего не украла. Согласна, она разрушила вашу статую, но только потому что пыталась спасти вас от Аусотля! :удивлённо разговаривают :Радуга Дэш: Аусотль он ростом с вас, с длинной шеей, крошечным лицом и когтями на хвосте. :Пинки Пай: У-у! Я его знаю! Он плохой парень! :перешёптывания :Радуга Дэш: Поверьте, если бы Аусотль ушëл с диадемой, ваша деревня провалилась бы под землю! А это намного хуже, чем лишиться какой-то статуи! :ахают :Старый жеребец: Кхе-кхем! Это была не просто какая-то статуя! В еë честь названа наша деревня! Если хочешь понять нас, сперва научись понимать еë. :Радуга Дэш: Кого? :Старый жеребец: Сомнамбулу. Давным-давно... :Старый жеребец: рассказывает "...жители деревни находились под гнëтом злобного Сфинкса, который требовал почти весь урожай. Как и еë земляки, Сомнамбула была небогата. Но она жертвовала своими вещами, чтобы другие не теряли надежду. Сын фараона, принц Хесан, был тронут еë состраданием и заявил, что ни один пони не будет больше голодать. Но когда Хесан выступил против Сфинкса, чудовище схватило его и сказало фараону, что единственный способ вернуть Хесана - это разгадать загадку. Ни один пони не решился спасти принца. Ни один, кроме Сомнамбулы." :музыка :Старый жеребец: рассказывает "Сфинкс загадал ей загадку: "Я сияю, как звезда во тьме. Я существую, но меня не увидеть. Сама по себе я ничего не стою. Но если меня потерять, это будет стоить всего". Сомнамбула подумала о тяготах, которые пришлось пережить еë деревне, и ответ родился в ту же минуту! "Надежда!" - молвила она." :рычит :Старый жеребец: рассказывает "Сфинкс сильно разгневался. Похоже, он не собирался отпускать принца. Тогда Сомнамбула попросила его ещë об одном испытании. Но если она справится, Сфинкс покинет королевство навсегда! Сфинкс тут же согласился и велел Сомнамбуле пройти к принцу через глубокую пропасть с завязанными глазами. После этого Сфинкс наложил мощное заклятье, чтобы Сомнамбула не смогла летать." :смех Сфинкса :Старый жеребец: рассказывает "Но Сомнамбула никогда не теряла надежду. Она знала, что должна преодолеть страх, чтобы спасти принца. Двигаясь на звук его голоса... она легко перешла через пропасть." :рычит :Старый жеребец: рассказывает "Фараон спросил Сомнамбулу, как она победила. И та ответила, что всегда надеялась улучшить жизнь своего народа, и что ей помогла надежда. Принц заменил жемчуг, который отдала Сомнамбула, глопазовым ожерельем. У неë на шее оно сияло так ярко, что освещало всë королевство!" :Старый жеребец: С тех самых пор глопаз сделался нашим символом надежды. :общаются :Радуга Дэш: Надо же. Я даже не представляла, как важна для вас была эта статуя. Сомнамбула кажется мне классной пони, но будь она здесь, она бы сказала, что Дэринг Ду тоже классная, потому что они обе защищали деревню. :общаются :Доктор Кабаллерон: Будь Сомнамбула сегодня здесь, она бы осудила Дэринг Ду за уничтожение вашего... нашего символа! :буят и кричат :Радуга Дэш: Эй, приятель! Чем Дэринг Ду насолила тебе, чтобы заслужить всë это? :Доктор Кабаллерон: Вообще-то, очень многим! :Радуга Дэш: Доктор Кабаллерон?! :Доктор Кабаллерон: Да, Радуга Дэш! смеётся Когда я увидел тебя, еë ближайшего друга, я понял, что Дэринг Ду неподалëку. Я очень благодарен тебе за то, что привела еë ко мне. :Радуга Дэш: Но я не собиралась! :Доктор Кабаллерон: Спасибо, что помогла мне сломить дух Дэринг Ду, испортив еë репутацию, но я не позволю тебе сбежать и поведать ей мой план. свистит :Радуга Дэш: Спасите! :Э. К. Ирлинг: Кабаллерон?! Нет! :Пинки Пай: Он схватил Радугу Дэш! Вперëд! :Пинки Пай: задыхается Я... иду к тебе... Радуга... Дэш!... Дэринг Ду О! Знала, что ты придëшь. :Дэринг Ду: Знала? Я - точно нет. Вдруг я доставлю неприятности? :Пинки Пай: Не доставишь. :Дэринг Ду: Откуда ты знаешь? :Пинки Пай: Знаю и всё. Ты не навлечëшь беду на Радугу Дэш, ты ею слишком дорожишь. :Дэринг Ду: Ты права. Куда они направились? К пирамиде! :Радуга Дэш: Кто-нибудь, помогите! Спасите, пожалуйста! Пинки Пай, Дэринг Ду! Это ведь вы? :Пинки Пай: Не волнуйся, Радуга! Мы спасëм тебя! :Доктор Кабаллерон: смеётся Если мой прошлый план не вынудил тебя сдаться, Дэринг Ду, то позор из-за потери твоей лучшей подруги, Радуги Дэш, утонувшей в грязи, заставит! Да, и древняя магия из легенды действует! Летать в пирамиде у тебя не получится. Удачи, Дэринг Ду! смеётся :и тишина :Дэринг Ду: Он прав. Нам не добраться вовремя. :Пинки Пай: Если здесь всë, как в легенде про Сомнамбулу, то надо надеяться, что нам это удастся. :Дэринг Ду: Одной надеждой не обойтись. В легенде был мост, а здесь его нет. Что же мы будем делать? :Радуга Дэш: стонет :Пинки Пай: Не знаю. Но Радуга Дэш - наш друг! Также, как и Сомнамбуле, нам нужно пересилить свой страх в надежде, что мы спасëм еë! Эх! :Дэринг Ду: Пинки! :шипит :Дэринг Ду: А-ха! :Пинки Пай: Уииии! Хе-хе! Знала, что у нас получится! :Дэринг Ду: Спасибо, что напомнила, что нельзя терять надежду. :Радуга Дэш: А я надеюсь, что вы меня развяжете, прежде чем мы искупаемся в бурлящей зелëной жиже! :Дэринг Ду: Да, сейчас. :шипит :общаются :Дэринг Ду: Не спеши, Кабаллерон! :Все пони: Ах! :глопазов :Пони из деревни: Ах! Ты украл наши глопазы! :орут :Дэринг Ду: Мне следовало догадаться, что ты пытался запятнать моë имя, чтобы спокойно красть что вздумается! :Доктор Кабаллерон: Именно таким и был мой план, Дэринг Ду! Сначала я хотел только глопазы, но потом я увидел возможность вычеркнуть тебя из истории навсегда! смеётся :ахают :Доктор Кабаллерон: При всëм том разрушении, которое после тебя остаëтся, оказалось проще простого убедить всех, что ты - преступница! :Дэринг Ду: Это неправда, Кабаллерон! Я не позволю тебе снова сломить мой дух, потому что никогда не потеряю надежду, что смогу защитить пони и древние сокровища от мерзавцев вроде тебя! :Доктор Кабаллерон: Вы забыли? Она разрушила статую! Вы глупцы, раз верите ей! Гррр! Ты за это заплатишь, Дэринг Ду! :радуются :Дэринг Ду: Хе-хе... Ладно, ладно, довольно... Радуге Дэш и Пинки Пай Спасибо, что помогли мне опомниться. Вы настоящие друзья. :Радуга Дэш: Ты что, шутишь? Это было классно! :Пинки Пай: Мы рады, что ты снова стала такой, как прежде. :Дэринг Ду: Хе-хе! Я тоже. Но я поняла, что даже если ты борешься за что-то хорошее, ты всë равно отвечаешь за свои действия. :Радуга Дэш: И если ненарокомо случитсячто-то плохое, не нужно терять надежду и веру в себя. :Пинки Пай: Да! Надо лишь пытаться всë исправить. Можешь использовать это в новой книге. :Дэринг Ду: Знаешь, я так и поступлю. :Радуга Дэш и Пинки Пай: смеются :музыка :радуются :титры |-| Английская стенограмма = :Newspaper Pony: Morning, Pinkie Pie. Get your Ponyville Chronicle right here! :Pinkie Pie: Fan-tizzy-astic! I just love to read about happy happenings, and it's always good to be a pony in the know, you know? And there's so much to know! :Rainbow Dash: Eh, seems like a bunch of boring hooey to me. :Pinkie Pie: Does "New Shrubbery In Castle Garden" sound like boring hooey to you? :Rainbow Dash: Snooze. :Pinkie Pie: What about... "Parasprite Infestation In Fillydelphia Eradicated"? Ah! That's great news! :Rainbow Dash: Eh. Another day, another parasprite hype story. :Pinkie Pie: reading "Noodles Named Official Food Of Whinnyapolis". "Author A. K. Yearling Announces Retirement". "Cloudsdale Election Heating Up For Candidate In Favor Of Cooling It Down". :Rainbow Dash: What?! Let me see that! :Pinkie Pie: I never knew you were so into politics, Rainbow. :Rainbow Dash: No, this! It can't be true... :Pinkie Pie: I'd have never have picked noodles as the official food of Whinnyapolis either, but here we are. :Rainbow Dash: No, Pinkie! I can't believe that the greatest author and secret pony adventurer of all time, A. K. Yearling... is retiring! : :Pinkie Pie: A. K. Yearling just retired. Like, today. Are you sure she wants visitors? :Rainbow Dash: Pinkie, the A. K. Yearling I know would never quit and retire out of the blue! Something could be really wrong, and we need to make sure she's okay! :Pinkie Pie: Okay! Heeeey... You're not just trying to make sure she writes more Daring Do books, are you? :Rainbow Dash: Of course not! But that wouldn't hurt either. Now, come on! :knocking :Rainbow Dash: Uh, maybe she's not home. Maybe she went to the editor-in-chief of the Ponyville Chronicle to correct the misprint they've made. :Pinkie Pie: Nope. She's home. :Rainbow Dash: How do you know? :Pinkie Pie: Because she's right there looking all sad and alone. :Rainbow Dash: gasps I knew it! Something is wrong! rapidly A. K! :Pinkie Pie: Now she's sighing with the weight of the world. Now she's hanging her head in utter despair. Now she's shaking her hoof and cursing the heavens like nothing could ever possibly be the same again. Why, oh, why did this happen to her?! :Rainbow Dash: What?! :Pinkie Pie: Whoops. Never mind. That time, she was just stretching. chuckles :Rainbow Dash: A. K., it's us! Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie! Your friends! :opens :Rainbow Dash: Oh, no. Did somepony ransack your cottage again and steal some ancient, mysterious relic that's the key to saving all of Equestria?! :Pinkie Pie: Oooh! Sparky! :A. K. Yearling: gasps :closes :A. K. Yearling: sighs Nothing's been stolen. :Rainbow Dash: Then is somepony blackmailing you and forcing you to retire? Cause if they are...! :A. K. Yearling: No. Nothing like that. :Rainbow Dash: So you're just quitting and moving away? Why... would... you... do... that?! :A. K. Yearling: I already explained everything to the Ponyville Chronicle. :Rainbow Dash: Oh, really? reading "Author A. K. Yearling announced yesterday that the next adventure novel in her popular series, 'Daring Do and the Curse of the Pharaoh's Tomb', will be her last. Yearling looks forward to her retirement." That doesn't explain anything! :A. K. Yearling: groans :Rainbow Dash: It just says you're giving up writing stories. But most ponies don't know that you actually are Daring Do and that the stories are real. So what you're really saying is that you're giving up being Daring Do, but you're not saying why! :Pinkie Pie: Of course, if you don't feel like talking about it, that's A-okay, A. K.! As your friends, we completely understand. Right, Rainbow Dash? :Rainbow Dash: Oh. Yeah. We just came to make sure you're all right. That's really why we wanted to find out what's going on. :A. K. Yearling: If you really want to know... My last quest took me to a village in Southern Equestria, where I started seeing these. :Pinkie Pie: reading "Wake Of Destruction: Daring Do Ruins Entire Village Marketplace!" :Rainbow Dash: reading "Dare Or Scare: Local Rogue Daring Do Involved In Frightful Fiasco"? :Pinkie Pie: reading "Daring Do Leads Bull Into China Shop During High-Speed Chase—" :A. K. Yearling: That's enough! sighs Everypony I tried to help is mad at me. :Pinkie Pie: That's not true. They're not mad at A. K. Yearling. They're mad at Daring Do. :A. K. Yearling: They don't sell my books in Southern Equestria. The ponies there don't know who A. K. Yearling is. They only know Daring Do, and apparently she does more harm than good. :Pinkie Pie: Then I guess it's a good thing you look so different as A. K. Yearling! :Rainbow Dash: So all we have to do is go down there and explain to these ponies that none of this stuff is true. :Pinkie Pie: Easy-peasy-cheesy! :A. K. Yearling: But that's just the thing – it is true. :Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie: What?! :A. K. Yearling: I guess I've always been so focused on saving priceless relics and stopping the bad guys that I never really thought about the mess I leave behind. :Pinkie Pie: Then you are in a tricky pickle. But why is all this happening now? :A. K. Yearling: sighs I guess ponies are finally fed up. Either way, I'm done with adventures, having or writing. :Rainbow Dash: Come on! For every one pony who's upset, there must be at least a hundred that know you're a hero! :A. K. Yearling: I don't think so, Dash. :Rainbow Dash: Well, why don't we go visit this village "Som...nam...bu...la" and see for ourselves? :A. K. Yearling: Those articles seem to make it pretty clear how the villagers feel. :Pinkie Pie: But if we go there, the ponies can tell you in person just how much they appreciate you. :Rainbow Dash: And what a heap of rotten apple cores these articles are! :A. K. Yearling: You really think so? :Rainbow Dash: I know so! Let's go! :A. K. Yearling: sighs :music :Rainbow Dash: squealing This is so cool! It looks just like that village in your last book where Daring Do recovers the Doomed Diadem from the Wild Bunch Gang who chase after her through the desert! :A. K. Yearling: It should. I based that entire chapter on my experiences here in Somnambula. :Pinkie Pie: What happens? No wait, don't tell me. I changed my mind! Tell me! :Rainbow Dash: Daring Do thwarts Ahuizotl's evil plot to separate the Sister Crown Relics. And if it wasn't for her, the region would be cursed with eternal night, and the entire town of Somnambula would have sunk into the ground! :Pinkie Pie: Ah, puh! There's no chance that these ponies don't think you're a hero. :Rainbow Dash: Watch this. Elder Stallion Hiya there, mister! I was hoping you could tell me about a pony named Daring Do. I hear she's an awesome adventure-pony hero. :Elder Stallion: Daring Do? Oh, she's awesome, all right. Awesome at destroying ponies' apple carts... :crash :Elder Stallion: ...and priceless, sacred statues! :Dr. Caballeron: Indeed. Daring Do is a menace who destroys everything she touches! :of agreement :Rainbow Dash: What?! No! Daring Do is the exact opposite of a menace! :A. K. Yearling: Ugh! I tried to tell you! Coming back here was a mistake! :Rainbow Dash: Come on, A. K.! So we picked a bad example. That was just one angry pony. :Pinkie Pie: Two angry ponies! :A. K. Yearling: It doesn't matter! I never should have come with you! You two should just go home! :Rainbow Dash: Come on! We gotta follow her! :Pinkie Pie: I dunno. It really seemed like she doesn't want us cramping her saddle. :Rainbow Dash: But we have to convince her that ponies do appreciate her! As her friend, I have to make sure she believes that. :Rainbow Dash: Look, Pinkie! It's the Get On Inn! Daring Do stays here all the time in her adventures. Which means there must be ponies here who love Daring Do! Maybe they can help us. :Pinkie Pie: sniffing Mmmmm. My nose is telling me to help myself to muffins. :ringing :Rainbow Dash: Come on... :Pinkie Pie: Ooh, she's fancy. I got this. Mrs. Trotsworth A good evening to you, madame. We are but weary travelers who humbly wish to inquire on the status of a certain mare of intrigue taking residence here. :Mrs. Trotsworth: What in Southern Equestria are you on about? :Pinkie Pie: Is it true that Daring Do stays here? :Mrs. Trotsworth: Ha! Not anymore, she doesn't! :Rainbow Dash: Why not? :Mrs. Trotsworth: The last time I rented that rascal a room, she was in a such a rush to hightail it outta here, she didn't even pay her bill! :Rainbow Dash: But— :Mrs. Trotsworth: After that, a band of ruffians showed up and destroyed half the rooms looking for her. Guess she made them even more mad than she made me! :Rainbow Dash: No, no, no. You've got it all wrong. :Mrs. Trotsworth: Hmph! How do you figure? :Rainbow Dash: Daring Do was trying to save everypony from the curse of the Doomed Diadem of Xilati. And she was only in a rush because she had to get the crown back to the Tiara of Teotlale before the curse took effect. Pinkie Pie Chapter seventeen. :Mrs. Trotsworth: Sounds like a tall tale to me. And a hard one to believe, now that I know Daring Do is a scoundrel and a thief! Every year, ponies come to offer precious glowpaz to the Somnambula statue in the village in hopes for a good future. Why, that poor fella had his glowpaz necklace stolen by Daring Do just yesterday! :Rainbow Dash: Hmmm... :Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie: gasps There's A. K.! :Dr. Caballeron: Daring Do ruined our town and stole our precious glowpaz! We need to make sure that if she turns up again, there will be consequences! Everypony who's with me, meet at the statue tomorrow! :agreeing :A. K. Yearling: sighs Now I'm getting blamed for things I didn't even do? Why would I steal from them? :Pinkie Pie: They are super bad! But we're still staying the night, right? chomp Because I already ate all the free mini muffins! giggles :Rainbow Dash: Listen, A. K. After a good night's sleep, we're going to fix all of this. I promise. :murmuring :A. K. Yearling: I shouldn't be here, Rainbow Dash. This is never gonna work. :Rainbow Dash: Of course it will! All I have to do is go up there and explain to everypony how wrong they all are. :Pinkie Pie: Yeah! And then I'll be like, "What she said!" :A. K. Yearling: sighs Easy-peasy-cheesy... :Pinkie Pie: Exactly! :Dr. Caballeron: Here it is! The remains of your– I mean, our Somnambula statue! Now that Daring Do has destroyed it, tell me, where will we hang our glowpaz? : Random Villager: We don't even have any glowpaz because they were stolen by Daring Do! :shouting and booing :Rainbow Dash: Daring Do would never steal anything! And okay, she destroyed your statue, but it was because she was trying to save you all from Ahuizotl! :chattering :Rainbow Dash: Ahuizotl? He's about yea big? Long neck? Itty-bitty face? Weird claw thingy on his tail? :Pinkie Pie: Ooh! Ooh! I know him! He's a baddie! :murmuring :Rainbow Dash: Trust me, if Ahuizotl had gotten away with the Doomed Diadem, your entire village would have been swallowed up! And that's a lot worse than losing some crummy old statue! :gasping :Elder Stallion: Ahem! This was not some crummy old statue! It was the namesake of our town! If you want to understand us, you must first understand her. :Rainbow Dash: Who? :Elder Stallion: Somnambula. Long ago... :Elder Stallion: narrating ...this village fell prey to an evil Sphinx who demanded most of their crops. Like her fellow villagers, Somnambula didn't have much, but she used what she had to keep others from giving up hope. The son of the Pharaoh, Prince Hisan, was so moved by her compassion that he decreed nopony would go hungry again. But when Hisan stood up to the Sphinx, the beast captured him, telling the Pharaoh the only way to get Hisan back was to solve her riddle. Nopony would volunteer to save the prince. Nopony except Somnambula. :music :Elder Stallion: narrating The Sphinx gave her the riddle. "I shine brightest in the dark. I am there but cannot be seen. To have me costs you nothing. To be without me costs you everything." As Somnambula thought of the hardship she and her fellow villagers had experienced, she instantly knew the answer. "Hope!", she shouted. :roaring :Elder Stallion: narrating The Sphinx was so enraged, it seemed she might still refuse to release the prince, so Somnambula asked her for one more challenge. But if she accomplished it, the Sphinx would leave from the kingdom forever. The Sphinx quickly agreed, asking only that Somnambula walk to the prince across a deep chasm... blindfolded! Further, the Sphinx had cast a powerful spell that prevented Somnambula from flying. :laughing evilly :Elder Stallion: narrating But Somnambula never lost hope! She knew she'd need to make a leap of faith to save the prince. Guided by the sound of the prince's voice... she easily made it across. :roaring :Elder Stallion: narrating The Pharaoh asked how Somnambula prevailed, and she explained that she had always hoped she could make things better for her people and that hope had carried her through. The Prince replaced the pearls Somnambula gave up with a string of glowpaz. And around her neck, they glowed bright enough to light the entire kingdom. :Elder Stallion: Forever after, glowpaz became our symbol of hope. :chattering :Rainbow Dash: Wow. I had no idea how special the statue was to you. Somnambula sounds like a pretty cool pony. But I bet if she were here, she'd tell you how cool Daring Do is too, because they've both fought to protect this town! :chattering :Dr. Caballeron: If Somnambula were here today, she would condemn Daring Do for destroying your– our symbol of hope! :booing and shouting :Rainbow Dash: Hey, buddy! What did Daring Do ever do to you to deserve all this?! :Dr. Caballeron: Only... everything! :Rainbow Dash: Dr. Caballeron?! :Dr. Caballeron: Yes... Rainbow Dash. evilly When I saw you, her closest friend, I knew that Daring Do would not be far behind. I really do owe you for leading her right to me. :Rainbow Dash: But I-I didn't mean to— :Dr. Caballeron: Thank you for helping me break Daring Do's spirit by destroying her reputation, but I can't have you running off and telling her my plan. whistles :Rainbow Dash: Help! :A. K. Yearling: Caballeron?! No! :Pinkie Pie: He's got Rainbow Dash! Come on! :Pinkie Pie: panting I'm... coming... Rainbow... Dash... Daring Do Ah! I knew you'd come! :Daring Do: You did? I'' sure didn't. What if I cause more trouble? :'Pinkie Pie': You won't. :'Daring Do': How do you know? :'Pinkie Pie': I just do! You wouldn't let anything happen to Rainbow Dash. You care too much. :'Daring Do': You're right. Which way did they go? To the pyramid! :'Rainbow Dash': Somepony help! Somepony! Anypony! Pinkie Pie?! Daring Do?! Is that you?! :'Pinkie Pie': Don't worry, Rainbow! We'll save you! :gurgling :'Dr. Caballeron': evilly If my previous plan didn't cause you to give up, Daring Do, then the shame of losing your dear friend Rainbow Dash to the slime ''will! Oh, and that ancient magic from the legend is real. There'll be no flying in the pyramid! Good luck, Daring Do! evilly :slam :Daring Do: grunting He's right! We'll never get to her in time! :Pinkie Pie: If this really is like Somnambula's story, then we just have to have hope that we can. :Daring Do: I think we need more than hope, Pinkie. There was a bridge in the story, and there's no bridge here. What are we going to do? :Rainbow Dash: whimpering :Pinkie Pie: I don't know, but Rainbow Dash is our friend. Just like Somnambula. We need to make a leap of faith and hope that we can save her! grunts :Daring Do: Pinkie! :rushing :Daring Do: Aha! :Pinkie Pie: Wheeee! giggles I knew we'd do it! :Daring Do: Thanks for reminding me to never give up hope, Pinkie. :Rainbow Dash: And I'm kinda "hoping" you ponies will untie me before we all take a bath in bubbling green slime! :Daring Do: We're on it! :rushing :chattering :Daring Do: Not so fast, Caballeron! :Henchponies: gasps :clattering :Villager Pony: You stole our glowpaz! :shouting :Daring Do: I should have known you were just trying to sully my name so that you'd be free to steal whatever you wanted. :Dr. Caballeron: Of course that was the plan, Daring Do! At first I just wanted the glowpaz, but then I saw an opportunity to write you out of the story for good! evilly :gasping :Dr. Caballeron: And with the destruction you leave in your wake, it didn't take too much to convince ponies you were a villain! :Daring Do: You're wrong, Caballeron. And I won't let you break my spirit again. Because I'm never going to give up hope that I can protect ponies and ancient treasures from miscreants like you! :shouting in agreement :Dr. Caballeron: R-Remember! She ruined your statue! You're fools to believe in her! growls You'll pay for this, Daring Do! :cheering :Daring Do: Okay, okay, that's enough. Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie Thanks for helping me come to my senses. You two are true friends. :Rainbow Dash: Are you kidding? That... was... awesome! :Pinkie Pie: We're just glad you're back to your old self again. :Daring Do: chuckles Me too. But I'm glad I realized that even if you're fighting for something good, you're still responsible for your actions. :Rainbow Dash: And if something bad happens that you didn't intend, you shouldn't give up hope or lose faith in yourself. :Pinkie Pie: Yeah! All you gotta do is make it right. Feel free to use that in your next book! :Daring Do: You know, I think I will. :Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie: and laughing :music :cheering :credits en:Transcripts/Daring Done? Категория:Стенограммы, седьмой сезон